csofandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47 Paladin
:For the original version, see AK-47. AK-47 Paladin is a special assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :Can be obtained after collecting 888 Transcendence Piece or through Transcendence Decoder. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Augmented Morale Boost by 20% in Zombie Hero. *Increases Health to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *Very high damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *High knockback power in both modes *Fast reloading time *Light weight *Boast a number of benefits *Moderate recoil in A mode *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High magazine size *Causes splash damage in B mode Disadvantages *Expensive price *Very high recoil in B mode *Low rate of fire in B mode *Quite noisy whenever the player shoots, giving out your location with ease *Obtainable through item collection only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes *Projecticles are slower in semi-automatic fire *Cannot perform headshots with its semi-automatic fire Release date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Japan: 30 September 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 December 2015. *Indonesia: 3 February 2016. Tips ;Overall *It is discouraged to continuously fire with the secondary fire mode as it becomes inaccurate, aside the fact that the projectiles travel slower than normal bullets. *Its idle sound still can be heard even if the user wields it in silent situation. ;Zombie Infection *Players who own the AK-47 Paladin in inventory will start the round with the Morale Boost at level 2 and go up to level 12 with 220%. *Its secondary mode can knockback all kind of zombies, even a berserk Regular Zombie or a dashing Ganymede. ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal 500 ~ 600 damage per shot to bosses. While its B mode can deal 2,000 ~ 3,000 damage per shot. Comparison to M4A1 Dark Knight ; Positive *Higher damage in both modes (A mode +3; B mode +18) *Higher knockback power in B mode *Deals splash damage in B mode ; Neutral *Same price ($6500) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Infinite spared ammo in Scenario modes *Same reloading time *Has buff and hit marker functions *Costly prerequisite (888 Transcendence Pieces required) ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-7%) *Higher recoil in B mode (+18%) *Lower rate of fire in both modes (-10% each) *No penetration power at all in B mode Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Buffak_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffak_buffm4_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Akm4bufftwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Akpaladinchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150930.png|Japan poster File:Akm4buffcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster INDOAK47PALADIN.png|Indonesia poster File:Yuriwithakpaladin.jpg|Yuri with AK-47 Paladin File:Buffak_hud.png|HUD icon 2015_1229_1823_58_0.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns both AK-47 Paladin and other Buff Series. *Every projectile will discharge electricity when the player shoots with the secondary fire mode but will not cause additional damage at all. *Players who possess the AK-47 Paladin will display an icon next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others. Furthermore, in the results board all of the players will be shown with a similar icon as a result of the additional EXP, however different for those that don't own one of the weapons. *Both AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight will slightly zoom-in upon switching to their secondary fire mode, not much difference though, rather, the augment is minimal. *The AK-47 Paladin is coated with an alloy that makes it shine as reflection. This can be spot whenever a player strafes from one side to another. **This is actually a "chrome" effect that was firstly used in CSOWC Edition of SKULL-7 and SKULL-5. This chrome effect is already available since the first GoldSrc engine game, Half-Life. **It, alongside the M4A1 Dark Knight, glows in the dark as well. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. *Paladin at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:.50 BMG users Category:Russian